Just With More Feeling!
by Zepheren
Summary: What would happen if those who were dead really weren't? Could you forgive those who have taken away things that are still precious to you? Cloud and Co. have to have a do over, according to Gaia and the life stream. Contains OCs. Possible spoilers for FFVII. Summary may change. More chapters to come!


Wait...What?! It's time to save the world again?! GOD DAMNIT! ( Once more with feeling!)

Chapter I: She took my super powers!

* * *

The clouds parted to reveal the starry sky behind them. The life stream, which is normally not visible, was shining brightly on the horizon. From the life stream came two shadows floating down to the earth. If anybody saw they wouldn't say anything in fear of being called crazy. After the two shadows were safely on the ground the life stream slowly dissipated, and the clouds started to close together, readying for rain.

It then started pouring down shortly after. The two figures started to stir. One was a raven dark-haired male, and the other man, who seemed much bigger, with long silver hair. They both looked around trying to figure out where they were.

The wild hair of the youngest, moving every which way as he shook his head to clear up his muddled head. The silver-haired man stood up with out effort, and reached out to the younger man to help his get to his feet. They looked at each other and everything clicked.

"Sephiroth!?" the puppy squeaked, as he continued to stare, his face partially covered in mud.

"..Zack." the ex-general greeted, not having a spec of dirt on him.

"What are you doing here?!" Zack beamed happily at him.

"I do not know." Sephiroth shrugged, replying coolly.

Sephiroth then realized that his hand was being clutched. He scowled at the puppy.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" Sephiroth unexpectedly growled at Zack.

Like touching the fire of a flame, Sephiroth swiftly let go of Zack's hand, Zack falling back to the ground with a thud.

"You could have finished helping me up!" Zack whined, standing up as he tried to get the mud off of us uniform, only managing to get it all over himself, then rubbing his butt slightly in pain.

"No." was the only response as Sephiroth abruptly turned away. Zack rushed over to Sephiroth, almost slipping in the wet dirt eager to ask questions.

"Where are we? Aeris said-" Zack said quickly, but was cut off.

"I know exactly where we are." Sephiroth said, scanning the area with his mako enhanced eyes.

Zack huffed and looked around too. "Well where are we? I can't see anything" Zack complained.

"If I can see, then you can see" Sephiroth responded simply.

"No, I CAN NOT SEE ANYTHING!" Zack ranted, jumping up and down like a two year old.

Zack peered up at the clear sky,, his eyes hidden behind his brow.

"Aeris! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU LET SEPHIROTH KEEP HIS COOL SUPERPOWERS AND NOT ME!" the raven haired man pouted, waited a moment, then looked up towards the blue havens.

"HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Zack yelled waving his hands frantically at his sides, expecting an answer.

"Idiot" Sephiroth mumbled, ignoring the rest of Zack's griping, as he started to walk towards a village he saw in the distance.

Finally being done with his bellyaching, Zack hurried to catch up with the ex-general.

"I think this place...I think it's Mideel." Sephiroth murmured. Zack peeked around and saw nothing but trees. "Uhhh trees is Mideel?" Zack said, still scanning the area for any sign of life.

Sephiroth nodded, and continued down the path he selected. Zack fell behind, getting a bit side tracked by looking at all the trees, Some how they ended up going in the same direction, but different paths.

Leading in by a nose, Sephiroth entered Mideel calm and collected. He was still scanning for that certain blond-headed chocobo he knew all those years ago. But he was nowhere to be seen. The silver-haired man talked calmly in the streets, when suddenly a little blond caught his eye.

The boy had grown into a man. Still thin, and pale, but all the more mature. His blond hair had grown out, making him look even more like an ass of a chocobo. But he seemed more distant from anything that was around him. The blond's eyes seemed broken. Sephiroth wondered how his little would be soldier turn into such a mess.

Meanwhile, Zack was trailing right behind Sephiroth, though the younger man did not realize it. He came into the village, and spots his ex-general. Sighing from being tired already, Zack runs to catch up.

The village of Mideel has seen dark days. After the fall of Meteor, everyone picked up and started rebuilding again. Shin Ra, giving promises of "hope", told the world that they were going to help everyone effected by the crisis.

So it may seem, the AVALANCH group has done most of the work. The next stop in their quest for a new world was Mideel. It's been three weeks now, and the reconstruction is going along nicely.

Somewhere near the old hospital, a construction site was being started. The person in charge of this mission being completed was none other than the Materia Thief Yuffie. Although she was young, Yuffie did have some experience in the construction world. She helped build some of her city's houses after the war with Shin Ra.

The young ninja was looking over some blue prints, when something silver caught her eye. She thought nothing of it at first, until she took a double take, and her eyes about fell out of her skull. With a shriek, she ran halfway down a street, turned a corner and targeted a blond-headed man, looking at some paper work. She then proceeded to continue said run, and tackle the back of him, forcing them both to hit the ground, with an "oof".

"Agh. Yuffie! What the hell?!" Cloud grunted beneath the suddenly hyper teenager. "Get off me!"

"He's back. AHHH HE'S BACK!" she pulled on his ears. "He's over there!" she then pointed at the direction, which was blocked by a building, while hold the blond up by his hair.

"Yuffie..." he seethed between his teeth, "Please get off me. And who is back? What are you talking about?"

"S.E.P.H.I.T.R.O.T.H." Yuffie whispered, letting go of his hair, and his face smacking the dirt.

The blond then lifted himself up, turning slightly to throw Yuffie off of himself, standing up and looking down at her. His angry eyes locked with hers.

"There is no way in hell he is back. I killed him myself." he snapped, something in Cloud's eyes telling Yuffie not to mention it again.

"Suit yourself." Yuffie sniped, and stood up and strode away, folding her arms over her chest in defeat.

Cloud sighed tiredly, and turned back to his paper work. That is, until someone was shadowing the table he was reading from. Someone tall, with really, really long hair.

Cloud gulped. Then gulped again. This couldn't be real. He isn't back. He isn't _back._ The blond lifted his head slowly, and as his eyes rose, he saw nothing but leather and muscle. Then a bare chest. Then the eyes of the man who took everything away, but this time it looked like those eyes had a bit of sanity to them.

He locked eyes with the great Ex-General. He locked eyes with Sephiroth.

Before Cloud knew what was going on, the blond passed out, his body hitting the ground before Sephiroth's feet. Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, his brows narrowing in frustration. This is going to be a long, _long_ journey ahead.


End file.
